Strange Happenings
by Joking101
Summary: After a tiring mission, Naruto is gifted with a jewel. He soon learns what this jewel can do. Who wouldn't have fun with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Don't worry- Naruto's Revelation hasn't ended. I'm just doing more than 1 story at once. I really wanted to do this story. Enjoy!**

Naruto sighed, sitting down on his bed. It had been a long mission. He'd personally taken down 57 rogues and bandits, and Sasuke and Kakashi had taken down more between them. The group they'd been assigned to protect had made it back to their village safely, but they hadn't even considered letting team 7 stay, and so the team had made camp outside of the village and had trecked back the next day. Naruto wiped sweat from his brow, then took off his jacket, intending to take a shower. As he dropped the jacket, he heard a heavy 'thunk' and turned back to the jacket. What had caused that? Reaching into one of the pockets, Naruto felt something cool, and when he pulled it out, he discovered an emerald green jewel suspended by a thin rope. Naruto reflected on the exchange he'd had with a boy that he'd protected-

 _"_ _Hey, Naruto," the boy named Zaku called. "I wanted to thank you."_

 _"_ _Oh, cool," Naruto replied._

 _"_ _I don't know what we'd have done when those bandits showed up without you."_

 _"_ _All in a day's work," Naruto boasted._

 _"_ _I hope you'll find something to make it all worth it," Zaku said, then he left._

Naruto wondered if this was the thing that Zaku had been talking about. He fished around some more in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. It read-

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _This is to thank you for protecting us._

 _Instructions below._

 _From Zaku._

Naruto shrugged and read the rest of the paper. By the time he was finished, his shoulders were shaking in excitement. He looked at the crystal again, then wondered. Who should he show it to? Shikamaru and Sakura were too smart for such a trick. Neji and Shino were too serious. Choji never stopped eating and Lee never stood still. Naruto considered Ino for a while, but then another, better candidate came into mind- Sasuke! Sasuke would be perfect. Naruto smiled, then left the house.

Naruto headed to the training ground, knowing that Sasuke would be there. Sure enough, Sasuke was there. Naruto watched as Sasuke used his chidori technique and obliterated a tree. Then, Naruto walked over.

"Hey," he began.

"What do you want?" Sasuke commanded.

"Do you want to spar?" Naruto's questions obviously caught Sasuke off guard, but he agreed anyway.

"Ok. Here we go!" Naruto yelled. Then he summoned four shadow clones and launched an attack. Sasuke made some hand signs and unleashed a giant flame wall, which burned three shadow clones instantly. The fourth escaped and Naruto and the clone attacked both different sides. Sasuke waited for as long as he could, then dashed forward, but Naruto managed to dissipate the clone before it stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto tried to turn around, but Sasuke hit him on the back of the head and Naruto went down.

"Beat you again," Sasuke muttered, then he turned and began to walk away.

"WAIT, SASUKE!" Naruto called. "HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!"

"What?"  
"There's this new Jutsu that I'm trying to get to grips with. Can you help me?"

"Why would I do that?"  
"You could learn it too. It could help if you fought Itachi." Naruto knew that this would get Sasuke on board. Sasuke thought for a bit.

"Ok. Let's go to my house." Sasuke turned away and Naruto followed him.

In Sasuke's house, Sasuke led Naruto into his living room, then asked him- "Ok, what Jutsu is it?" Naruto grinned.

"It's… hard to explain. Can I just show you?" Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ok!" Naruto nearly yelled, then he pulled the jewel from his pocket.

"Wait, is this hypnosis? Don't you know that hypnosis is fake?"

"It is not! I can easily hypnotise you." Sasuke grumbled, then thought of something.

"You can try, but only for five minutes. Then you stop."

"Ok." Naruto wondered if that would be enough time, but he decided to go ahead anyway. He held the jewel up to Sasuke's eyes, checking to see if Sasuke focused on it. He did. Naruto began to swing the jewel left and right, and Sasuke followed it with his eyes. Naruto was tempted to begin the induction right then, but he decided to get Sasuke weaker first. Naruto kept swinging the jewel and Sasuke kept watching it.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto lifted the jewel to his eye level. Yeah, it was a cool looking jewel, but so what. Sasuke decided that he'd kick Naruto out after the five minutes. He watched as the jewel swung back and forth, back and forth… Sasuke closed his eyes, but he could still envision the jewel, swinging back and forth, back and forth… Sasuke opened his eyes again, determined to kick Naruto out now, but he kept watching the jewel instead. The sunlight caught the jewel and a thousand shades of green were cast all around the room. Sasuke leaned forward, loving how the jewel looked. He felt a goofy grin spread over his face, then he noticed Naruto talking.

Naruto was shocked. THIS WAS WORKING! He was hypnotising Sasuke! Then Naruto remembered the instructions he'd been given, and began to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this series. I'll definitely keep writing this. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks. (Also, if it isn't clear, the point when Naruto is talking and the bit where Sasuke is in trance are happening simultaneously).**

"Ok, Sasuke. Now, you feel your eyelids getting heavier. It feels so good that you don't want it to end. You love the warm feeling that the jewel is sending through your body. It starts with your feet. They feel warm, tingly, and incredible. The feeling is spreading up your legs, around your hips, then up your torso. It's spreading down your arms, around your hands, up your neck and finally around your face and your head. Every single pore of your body, every fibre feels incredible. You feel like you're floating in a warm ocean, but you can breathe, and you feel the best you've ever felt. Now, you focus on your eyelids, and how heavy they are. They're dragging downward, lower and lower, they're closing, they're about to close, and when they close, you'll feel a wave of pleasure pass through you. Now, I'm going to count from 3 to 1, and when I get to one, your eyelids will close.

3… eyelids closing.

2… eyelids so close.

1… eyelids closed. A wave of relaxation passes through you, and it feels incredible! You are floating. All of can here is my voice. You cannot see. All you can feel is pleasure. You are open. You are submissive. You believe whatever I say. Do you understand? Good. Now, I will now give you commands. You will not question them- you will love them and will not even consider not completing them. You will remember them forever, unless I tell you to forget them. Now, when I say "Sleepy boy" you will instantly return to this state, only deeper. When I say "Rise and shine" you will wake up. When awake, you'll forget that you ever went into hypnosis, but you will remember your commands in your subconscious. Also, when you are awake, you'll crave hypnosis, but won't know why. Finally, if I say 'Sasuke, wish for me' then you'll then do the next thing that I tell you to do. Understand? Good. Now, rise and shine," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke continued to watch as he listened to Naruto speak. He didn't really understand what Naruto was saying, but he was enjoying it. Suddenly, he felt his feet growing quite warm, but it felt really good. Soon, that amazing feeling was spreading through his whole body. It felt incredible! Sasuke continued to watch the crystal, but soon he felt his eyelids growing heavy and as Naruto kept talking, he eventually closed his eyes and felt a wonderful wave of relaxation course through him. Naruto kept talking, and soon Sasuke had learned some new things- he would return to this state when Naruto said "Sleepy boy". He would wake up when he heard "Rise and shine". When he heard "Sasuke, wish for me" he'd do what Naruto told him. Sasuke wouldn't question this- why would he? Who would question it? Not Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke was being pulled from this state, and he was then wide awake.

Sasuke blinked, then looked at Naruto.

"What was the Jutsu you wanted to show me?" he asked.

'Oh, I forgot. I'll tell you if I remember." Sasuke grumbled.

"Whatever. Leave then." Sasuke stood and tried to usher Naruto out.

"WAIT SASUKE," Naruto panicked. He wanted to test this out! "Sleepy boy," he said. Sasuke looked at his quizzically, and was about to ask him what he meant, but he soon collapsed into pleasure and crumpled. Naruto caught Sasuke before he fell and dragged him over to the sofa, dropping him onto it. Naruto sat down on a stool in front on him and simply watched Sasuke as he slept for about a minute, but he soon got bored and decided to have fun.

"Ok Sasuke," Naruto said. "From now on, when you are around me, you'll feel pleasure. Not as much pleasure as you are in now, but enough that you feel more positive. Also, when we are touching, you'll feel even more pleasure, enough that you'll want to keep touching me. However, you won't actually go out of your way to keep touching me. Understand?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Now, rise and shine." Sasuke awoke.

"Hey, what happened," Sasuke asked. He frowned as he noticed how happy he felt. Naruto smiled.

"You fainted. You ok?"

"Yeah, I feel… great."

"Cool."

"Hey, do you want to… you know… hang out?" This caught Naruto off guard, but he quickly agreed.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought, then put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt an increase in pleasure, and stiffened.

"How about we hang out for a bit. Let's just talk." Sasuke nodded and sat back.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Naruto began to think again, then he had an idea.

"Sasuke, wish for me," he said. Sasuke instantly turned and looked at Naruto with puppy dog eyes, expecting a command, which Naruto gave him- "Make me a bowl of ramen." Sasuke instantly nodded and stood up, then he headed into the kitchen. Naruto smiled- he could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **This is a direct continuation of the story. Enjoy!**

Naruto sat at the table, eagerly awaiting his dinner. Soon enough, Sasuke walked in and put a bowl of ramen down in front of Naruto. Naruto eagerly tucked in. 'Wow,' he thought. 'This ramen is delicious. Sasuke's a good cook!' Naruto was soon finished and as he gulped down the last of his meal, he noticed that Sasuke was gone. Naruto went to look for him, but couldn't find him anywhere in the house. Eventually, Naruto found him back at the training ground. He also observed that Sakura was there, and was gawking at Sasuke, as always. Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"HEY, SASUKE!" he yelled.

"Oh, hi Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back. Sakura frowned, wondering what had put Sasuke in such a good mood.

"Wanna fight me?" Naruto asked, forming a plan in his mind. He grinned.

"Yeah, ok!" Sasuke agreed. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear- "Sasuke, wish for me. Fight me, but lose on purpose, though make it look convincing." Sasuke nodded, then Naruto walked away, then turned, and the fight began. Naruto created five shadow clones, and attacked. Sasuke leaped out of the way, but Naruto diverted the clones and surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke made hand signs and blew fire, destroying three shadow clones. The remaining three Narutos closed the gap, then they all jumped in together. Sasuke crouched down and stabbed one clone with his kunai, then faced off with the other one. He defeated it, but as he turned to face the real Naruto… BAM! Naruto punched him in the face, sending him crashing down to the ground. Naruto grinned- Sakura would surely fall for him now. He watched as her jaw dropped, then she screamed.

"NARUTO!" she screeched. "HOW COULD YOU HURT SASUKE!?" She rushed over to Sasuke and helped him up. Sasuke shook her off and headed for home.

"How could I lose to Naruto?" he wondered.

Naruto was very annoyed- he'd defeated Sasuke, and Sakura had still not fallen for him. Not knowing what to do with himself, Naruto followed Sasuke. When Sasuke entered his home, Naruto hesitated, then followed him. Sasuke was waiting for him in the entrance hall.

"What's up?" he asked. Naruto was amazed that he hadn't attacked him, then he remembered that Sasuke was under hypnosis.

"I just wanted to hang out. May I?" he asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said. They walked into the living room. Naruto wondered how far he could push Sasuke, so he decided to test it.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Get me a stool." Sasuke got him a stool, which he used to rest his feet on.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Get me a plate of grapes." Sasuke got him a plate of grapes.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Feed me a grape." Sasuke picked up a grape, then cupped his hand underneath it and gently fed it to Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Give me a massage." Sasuke walked behind Naruto and, when Naruto leaned forward, he began to massage Naruto back, which Naruto thoroughly enjoyed.

For the next hour, Sasuke continued to feed Naruto grapes and massage his back.

Eventually, Naruto got bored.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Act like a chicken." Sasuke put his hands on his hips, then flapped his arms like wings. He stuck his head out. He bent over and he squawked. Naruto giggled as Sasuke did his chicken impression. Naruto had Sasuke be many animals- for a dog, Sasuke got down on all fours, barked and chased a stick. For a monkey, Sasuke stood up, bent his legs, jumped around and waved his arms around, all while hollering like an ape. Finally, for a cat, Sasuke got down on all fours and groomed himself, while Naruto petted him. Naruto was thoroughly enjoying this. But soon enough, he grew bored (as he usually did) and he began to wonder who he should hypnotise next.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Help me decide who I should hypnotise next." Sasuke stood up, then sat next to Naruto.

"Who would you like to hypnotise?" he asked. Naruto pondered this.

"I'd like to hypnotise Sakura, but she'd see it coming a mile away. I need someone I can hypnotise easily."

"How about Lee? He's pretty simple- minded."

"…I suppose. Want to help me?"

"Ok." Sasuke stood and got up to leave. Naruto stood up and followed him, then called- "Sleepy boy." Sasuke crumpled and Naruto caught him.

"Ok, Sasuke. Listen to me. When you wake up, you'll help me to hypnotise Lee. You'll then bring Lee back here with me and will then fall back into hypnosis. Understand?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled. "Rise and shine." Sasuke stood up, then he headed out of the door.

The boys found Lee in the woods, practising his Taijutsu. As the boys approached him, Lee turned toward them.

"HEY GUYS! WANT TO SPAR WITH ME?" he called.

"No, thanks" Naruto said. He remembered when Zaku had said that hypnosis got easier every time you did it, and took less time every time too. He hoped his was right.

"Hey, Lee. Look at this," he said, holding up the crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **I'm really enjoying this series. Please enjoy reading it! As always, review!**

Lee watched the jewel that Naruto was holding in wonder. The way it reflected the light… it was hypnotic. As Naruto spoke, Lee felt his usually boundless energy slowly leaving him, but it was a wonderful, warm feeling, and so Lee didn't even try to fight it. He watched as the jewel spun, making Lee feel dizzy, then the warm feeling took over his consciousness, and Lee surrendered to pleasure.

Naruto smiled as Lee crumpled. Sasuke caught him and began walking back to his house. Naruto scouted ahead, making sure that they didn't run into anyone on the way. No such luck, however, as Choji was stood in the middle of the street, eating a large packet of crips. Naruto grumbled, then ran up to Choji.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Choji replied. Naruto thought fast- trying to find a way to divert Choji. Then he remembered what Choji really cared about- FOOD!

"Hey, Choji, did you hear about that all you can eat barbecue that's happening on the other side of the village?" Choji perked up.

"REALLY!" SEE YA!" he shouted, then bowled off in search of food. Naruto smiled, then signed the all clear to Sasuke. The rest of the way was smooth- no- one was around.

Back at Sasuke's house, Sasuke put Lee down on the floor, then he crumpled himself. Naruto caught him and put him down next to Lee. Then, he got the stool from earlier and sat on it, admiring his two hypnotised friends. Naruto had enjoyed hypnotising Lee, but now he had no idea what to do with him. Naruto had plan for his female friends, but… Naruto thought hard, then realised that he hadn't given Lee the correct triggers and such. Naruto quickly gave them, then he had an idea.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Fall in love with Lee and chase after him in search of kiss, hugs and so on. Lee, wish for me. When you touch Sasuke, feel a sharp shock run through you, as if you've come into contact with an electric current. Now, rise and shine." Both Sasuke and Lee, awoke. Sasuke's head instantly snapped to Lee and he jumped at him, pulling him into a hug. Lee flailed out wildly, making Naruto laugh out loud. Lee scrambled out from under Sasuke, then leap up and assumed a Taijutsu stance. Sasuke ran at him, and thus received a sharp punch to the nose. Blood ran. Naruto realised that he didn't want Sasuke heard, and so spoke.

"Lee, wish for me. Forget that violence exists." Lee instantly froze, then stood in a regular pose. When Sasuke ran at him again, Lee could do nothing except flat out wildly as Sasuke planted kiss after kiss on Lee's lips. Naruto laughed very loudly and nearly fell off his stool. Then he mixed things up- "Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. Switch roles- Lee be in love and Sasuke get shocked." Sasuke and Lee froze, then Sasuke shouted and jumped away from Lee. Lee leaped after Sasuke, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, then got behind him and kissed him on the neck. Sasuke scrambled out of Lee's grip. Naruto enjoyed this for quite some time, then he decided that he wanted a change of scenery.

"Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. Escort be as bodyguards when I go out. Also, Lee, remember that violence exists. Oh, and also, Lee, fall out of love and Sasuke don't be shocked by Lee anymore. Rise and shine." Both boys instantly froze in place, then they both stood up and bowed their heads.

"Here to serve?" Sasuke said. Naruto grinned, then stood up.

"Ok, guys. I'm going into the market to get some ramen. Follow me, but don't make it obvious that you guys are protecting me unless I'm actually attacked. Understand?" The boys nodded. "Good." Naruto turned and left the house, his bodyguards following him.

Naruto entered the market. He scanned the wares, then realised that he'd forgotten his money. He turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Give me some money." Sasuke took out his wallet and put a handful of coins in Naruto's hand. Naruto thanked him, then went and bought some ramen. As he turned to go back to Sasuke's house, Naruto saw Choji heading towards him and walked the other way.

"HEY, NARUTO!" Choji yelled. Naruto grumbled and turned around.

"Hey, Choji."

"THERE WAS NO ALL YOU CAN EAT BARBECUE! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" Naruto sighed.

"Look, it was a joke, ok. Jeez." Choji balled his fists.

"THIS IS NO JOKE. YOU DO NOT JOKE ABOUT FOOD!" Choji ran at Naruto. He swung his fist…

…but Sasuke caught his fist.

"HEY, SASUKE. GET OUT OF THE WAY."

"I can't do that," Sasuke said. He pushed Choji's fist away. Choji made some hand signs, then he inflated, spun, and flew at Naruto. Lee stood in the way. As Choji got close, Lee raised his foot and landed a five kick combo on him. Choji came to a stop, and groaned as he deflated.

"What's up with you guys?" Choji asked. Lee and Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto grinned. Choji shook his head, then leaped at Naruto for a final time. Sasuke ran behind him, then grabbed Choji and pulled him into a headlock.

"Why don't you come with us, Choji?" Naruto asked. He walked off, and Lee and Sasuke followed, marching Choji with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please enjoy! A large plot point is hinted at in this chapter. Please review.**

Soon, the boys reached Sasuke's house. Naruto entered first, then Sasuke followed. Lee entered finally, marching Choji with him. Choji hadn't stopped struggling the whole journey, but Lee was stronger than him, and so Choji had been forced to come along.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF ME!" Choji shouted. Lee simply ignored him and stood behind him in the living room, holding his arms behind him. Sasuke stood next to Lee. Naruto grinned and stood in front of Choji.

"I didn't enjoy you attacking me, Choji," Naruto gloated. Choji glared at him.

"You don't joke about food. Now, let me go!" Choji struggled. Naruto chuckled.

"Relax, Choji." Choji kept struggling. Naruto shook his head. "Relax, or I'll make you." Choji still struggled. He nearly broke free, but Sasuke helped Lee out. "Ok, Choji. Take a look at this." Naruto pulled out the jewel.

Choji was seriously getting worried about this situation. He watched as Naruto took out a green jewel, and spun it around. Choji tried to shake Lee and Sasuke off but he suddenly felt that he had no strength. Choji kept watching the jewel as it reflected the light in beautiful ways. Suddenly, Choji realised how weak he felt, and he felt his eyelids growing heavy. He tried to stay awake, but sleep seemed so peaceful… so wonderful… Choji let his eyelids draw over his eyes, then he surrendered to pleasure.

Naruto watched as Choji fell asleep, falling against Lee. Lee barely managed to list Choji (he was incredibly heavy) and Sasuke had to help out. Naruto had Choji put on the sofa, then he wondered what to do with him. Naruto thought for a long time, and finally came to the conclusion that he didn't want Choji as his servant or joker. He gave Choji the basic commands and triggers, then gave him only one command- "Choji, wish for me. Be less obsessed with food- in fact, hate all junk food and only want to eat healthy food. Also, develop a need to train hard and lose weight. Now, when you wake up, you won't question where you are. You'll leave this house and you'll go about your day without questioning why you were here. Now, rise and shine." Choji's eyes fluttered open. He soon stood up and left the room. Naruto smiled, then turned to Lee and Sasuke.

"Thank you two for defending me today. Now, Sasuke, wish for me. Give me a back massage. Lee, wish for me. Make me a bowl of ramen, then feed it to me." Sasuke walked behind Naruto, put his hands on Naruto's back, and began massaging it. Meanwhile, Lee walked out of the room. Soon, Lee returned with a bowl of ramen and some chopsticks and set about feeding Naruto. This went on for about half an hour, then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke went to open the door, then brought the visitor into the living room (though Naruto had made sure that Lee was no longer feeding him). The visitor was Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Hi. I just wanted to ask you about something. I just talked to Choji, but he was acting weird. He said he was going to go train, which never happens! He said he'd just been here. Do you guys know what happened?" Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea. He said he was going to train when he was here as well."

"Oh, ok." Shikamaru went to leave and Naruto let him. After he'd left, Sasuke resumed massaging him and Lee made him another bowl of ramen. Naruto started talking with his friends.

"Hey, guys. Who should we hypnotise next?"

"How about Shikamaru?" Lee asked.

"I don't know… He may have noticed something when he was here… Would he see it coming?"

"We could always hold him down…" Sasuke commented.

"Let's not do that if we can help it. How about Ino?" Both boys had no objection to that, so Naruto had the boys be his bodyguards again, and they left the house. They soon found Ino down at the flower shop, but it was busy, so the boys waited outside.

"What are you doing?" Naruto turned to see that Shikamaru was there.

"Oh, hi again," Naruto said.

"What are you guys doing waiting outside of the flower shop?"

"Oh, nothing. Just chilling."

"Why would you come to chill here when you were just at home?" Naruto grumbled.

"We just are, ok?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ok. I don't really care." Shikamaru left. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Lee.

"The shop's too busy. Let's come back another time." The boys left.

Shikamaru stopped just down the street. What was Naruto doing? What was happening to Choji? Shikamaru had an inkling that Naruto had done something, but he didn't know what. He decided to wait and see…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please review! Enjoy!**

Naruto, Sasuke and Lee returned to Sasuke's house. Naruto was annoyed- they'd gone out to hypnotise a cute girl, and had come back girl- less and being pretty sure that Shikamaru was onto him. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. Cheer me up." Sasuke and Lee instantly froze, then they split up. Lee headed out of the room while Sasuke came and sat by Naruto. Sasuke reached over his hand and tickled Naruto, causing him to giggle, Sasuke brought his other hand in too, and soon Naruto was laughing like crazy and was scrabbling to get away from Sasuke. Soon, Lee came in with a giant bowl of ramen, which Naruto tucked into happily. Then, Lee started massaging Naruto's back while Sasuke massaged his feet. By the time Naruto had finished his ramen, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you boys. Now, come round here." Both boys stood in front of Naruto. "Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. Come with me to the training ground. While we are there, fight me, but lose convincingly." The boys nodded, then the trio left for the training ground.

When they got there, Lee and Naruto stood apart. Lee ran at Naruto, aiming for a punch on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto failed dodge in time and was hit, but he summoned a shadow clone and put Lee in a headlock. Lee got out of it almost instantly, but it was enough time for Naruto to summon his chakra. When Lee ran at him again, Naruto made a shadow clone in front of him, and Lee hit that instead. The clone held Lee fast. Naruto quickly burrowed underground.

Lee stood in a Taijutsu stance. He heard noise behind him and turned to see Naruto jumping out of the ground. Lee would've kicked him, but he instead let Naruto get close, bringing him into close combat. There was another noise below Lee, and when he looked down, Naruto burst out of the ground, punching Lee in the chin. Lee fell backwards, defeated.

"That was a good fight." Naruto turned to see Neji, stood underneath a tree, sipping tea. Naruto had an idea.

"Hey Neji," he said, sauntering over. Sasuke and Lee followed.

"That was a cool idea- waiting underground while your clone distracted Lee, then punching him from underneath him. It's like what you did in the Chunin selection exams."

"Hey, you know. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just having some tea- trying to relax."

"Do you like relaxing?"

"Sometimes."

"Cool. Take a look at this." Naruto pulled out the jewel and Neji's eyes fixed onto it. He stared at it for about twenty seconds, but then he broke his gaze.

"It's a cool jewel," Neji commented. Naruto frowned- Neji should've been hypnotised. He'd been getting faster at it anyways… maybe Neji's will was stronger than Choji's? Naruto stepped back, then whispered to Sasuke and Lee- "Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. If I give you the signal, grab Neji and hold him in place. Make sure that he keeps looking at the jewel." The boys nodded. Naruto turned back to Neji.

"May I join you?" he asked,

"Sure, why not?" Neji said. "It may be good to rebuild your chakra after that fight."

"Yeah, that fight took a lot out of me, you know?" Naruto was trying to relax Neji.

"Yeah, I understand. I had a mission a month ago- it was… difficult."

"You understand then?" Neji nodded. Naruto took the jewel out again.

"You know… I got this from a merchant in the land of the waves. He said that watching it always helped him to relax. It works too. Why don' you look at it?" Naruto knew he was bad at lying, but hoped that Neji would buy it. He did- he kept watching the jewel as it spun… Neji realised that he liked looking at it, but he wasn't that relaxed and was a bit skeptical, so he looked away again. Naruto grumbled, then put his hand behind his back and put his thumb up. Lee and Sasuke saw this and looked from it to Neji, then they calmly walked behind him. Before Neji could turn around, Sasuke and Lee grabbed his arms, held them behind him and stood him up. Neji instantly wrestled to get free, but he couldn't break the combines grip of Sasuke and Lee. Naruto grinned and lifted the jewel up for a third time.

"It's ok, Neji. Just relax. Look at the jewel. Feel your worries melt away." Neji didn't look at the jewel- he was kicking at Lee's legs. Naruto nodded to the boys and Sasuke and Lee took their other hands and grabbed the back of Neji's head, then wrenched it back so that Neji had no- where to look other than the jewel. Neji's eyes fixed onto it.

"Watch the jewel, Neji. Watch it spin. You said you like to relax? Don't you like to relax? Just relax? Watch the jewel spinning round… and around… around… Does it make you feel dizzy? Does it feel magnificent? Keep watching." Naruto watched as Neji tried to fight the feeling, but Neji's eyelids began to close. Naruto continued- "It's ok, Neji. Keep watching. Let your eyes close. Let yourself be swept away by this amazing feeling. It feels amazing, doesn't it? Let yourself be swept away. You know that you want to." Naruto watched as Neji's eyes closed. He grinned. Sometimes, life goes too easily…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

Neji kept watching the jewel, since he was being held in place. He had tried to fight looking at it, but now his strength had left him. It had been replaced with a… strange feeling. It was unnatural, but it felt incredible, and Neji was just resigning himself to it now. Neji felt his eyelids growing heavier, but he couldn't keep his eyes open, and he fell into sleep. Naruto kept talking and Neji kept listening, and soon Neji was being pulled from sleep.

Naruto smiled as Neji woke up. He had Sasuke and Lee let Neji go and then he watched as Neji stood up. Neji rubbed his eyes, then opened them

"Oh, hey Naruto. Didn't see you there." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, hey. Do you want to come to Sasuke's house with us?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm just relaxing. I've been training all day."

"Really- you won't come with us?"

"No, I'm alright. Thanks anyway."

"Oh, ok. Hey Neji." Naruto watched as Neji waited for him to continue. "Neji, wish for me. Come with me to Sasuke house." Neji nodded, then stood up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto turned and began the trek back to Sasuke's house.

Back at Sasuke's house, Naruto walked in and the other boys. When everyone was in the living room, all three boys resumed their normal personalities.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked Lee and Neji.

"I… don't know?" Neji realised.

"Who knows?" Lee commented. Naruto watched this, then spoke.

"Sleepy boy." All three boys froze, then collapsed. Naruto smiled.

"Okey dokey. Neji, wish for me. Give me a massage- you should be good at it, what with your gentle palm. Sasuke, wish for me. Cook me a bowl of ramen- you're really good at it. Lee, act like a monkey." The three boys split up- Neji walked behind Naruto and began to massage him. Naruto sighed- Neji was incredible at this! Lee walked in front of Naruto, put his hands near his hips, then began jogging. He began shrieking like a monkey, then began leaping round the room. Naruto chuckled. Soon, Sasuke walked in with a giant bowl of ramen. Naruto looked up.

"Sasuke, wish for me. Feed me that ramen." Sasuke nodded, then sat in front of Naruto, but to the side a bit so that Naruto could still see Lee. For nearly an hour, Naruto ate his ramen, while laughing at Lee and enjoying his massage from Neji. When he'd finished his ramen, Naruto stood up and had everyone stop what they were doing. He didn't know what to do… but soon he had an idea.

"Neji, wish for me. Become completely afraid of Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke, Lee, wish for me. Develop an insatiable need to chase Neji." Lee and Sasuke nodded, then their heads snapped to Neji. They both flew at him. Neji looked at them with wide eyes, then scrambled to get away. Naruto laughed out loud until his stomach hurt, then the boys raced out of the living room, but Naruto didn't mind. He walked out of the room, but soon saw that the front door was open. OH GOD! Naruto ran for the door, but his friends were long gone. As Naruto ran to catch up to his lost companions, he saw Kiba and Akamaru walking toward him.

"HEY NARUTO!"

"Oh, hi Kiba."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, but Akamaru was attracted here by the smell of ramen."

"Oh, ok. Neji, Sasuke and Lee were just here, but they ran off."

"Oh. You don't want to hang out then?" Naruto nearly said no, but he knew that trying to find three people with only one person would be difficult, so he quickly thought of a plan.

"You know what? Why not! Come on in!" Naruto led Kiba inside. They walked into the living room and had Kiba sit opposite him. He nearly took out the jewel, but he soon questioned whether Akamaru would wake Kiba. What to say?

"Hey Kiba. Could we talk… alone?"

"We are alone."

"I mean… without Akamaru."

"Why?"

"I just… I have something I want to get off my chest."

"Akamaru won't mind."

"Look…" Naruto thought fast. "The thing is that I really need to track down Neji, Sasuke and Lee, so could you have Akamaru try to track them down?" Naruto watched as Kiba thought this over.

"…Yeah, ok. Akamaru, try to find Lee, Sasuke and Neji for me, will you?" Akamaru nodded, then bound out of the door. Kiba turned to Naruto.

"What is it you want to get off your chest?" Kiba asked.

"Well…" Naruto took out the jewel and spun it. "I got this… and I wanted to get your opinion on it. Does it look… good?" Kiba stared silently at the jewel for almost 20 seconds, then he spoke, still looking at the jewel.

"It looks… wonderful. Looking at it… is magical. I… love it." Kiba shut his mouth and continued to watch the jewel. Naruto swung the jewel side to side and Kiba continued to stare at the jewel. Naruto grinned- he was definitely getting better at this hypnosis stuff. Just to try it, Naruto put the jewel away again. Kiba stayed fixed looking at the spot where the jewel had been for about 10 seconds, then he snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Kiba asked. Naruto just kept grinning.

"You were looking at this." Naruto said, then pulled out the jewel. Kiba's eyes fixed onto it once more.

"Ok Kiba. Keep watching the jewel. It makes you feel so amazing. It makes you feel incredible. You feel your eyelids growing heavy. So heavy…" Naruto paused and watched as Kiba's eyes closed. "Good Kiba. Now, let yourself be washed away in pleasure. You are completely open. Now, listen and believe this…" Naruto gave Kiba his triggers, then awoke Kiba.

Kiba woke and looked around, not knowing what was going on. Then he heard Naruto speak. He said something, then Kiba turned to Naruto and waited for him to continue without knowing why. Naruto spoke again, then Kiba nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Naruto's Revelation is now over. I hope you guys (and gals) liked it. Now, please enjoy and review Strange Happenings.**

Naruto grinned as Kiba nodded, then crouched down. Making Kiba act like a cat (when he was so much like a dog) made Naruto chuckle just thinking about it. Kiba got down on all fours, then arched his back and meowed lightly. Kiba turned over and rolled around, licking his hands, then bent over to groom himself. Not wanting to see that, Naruto spoke- "Kiba, wish for me. Don't groom yourself." Kiba nodded, then rolled away and mewed again. He crept over to Naruto and turned over, exposing his tummy. Naruto tickled him and Kiba mewed happily, then rolled over and got onto all fours again. Naruto had to admit- Kiba was good at animal impressions. Naruto petted Kiba and Kiba froze, then meowed and crept over to the corner. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Naruto giggled happily while watching Kiba do this, then he heard a barking from outside. Soon, Akamaru burst into the room. Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"Rise and shine." Kiba shook his head, frowned, then stood.

"Hey Akamaru. What's up?" Kiba asked, bounding over to his canine companion. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded, then turned to Naruto. "Neji, Sasuke and Lee are down by the stream in the forest. Sasuke and Lee have Neji pinned down." Naruto nodded, then got up.

"Thanks Kiba. I need to get to go get them so in the meantime- Kiba, wish for me. Become a cat again." Kiba shrunk down, then saw Akamaru, yelped and bounded away. Akamaru cocked his head, then strolled over to Kiba, causing Kiba to try to clamber up a curtain to escape him. Naruto laughed out loud, then walked out of the house, shut and locked the door, then headed off for the stream, leaving Kiba to his fate.

When Naruto got to the place Kiba had described, Naruto laughed out loud. Sasuke was sitting on Neji's stomach with Neji on the ground, arms and legs flailing wildly. Lee was lying next to Neji. Neji saw Naruto and called out- "Naruto. Help me. Get these guys of me. I'M SCARED!" Naruto laughed again; he'd never heard Neji saw that before. Neji shouted and tried to get out from under Sasuke, but he ultimately failed. Naruto laughed again, then heard a rustle from behind him. When he turned, he saw Shino stood there, leaning against a tree.

"What are they doing?" Shino asked, dry as always.

"Why are you always sneaking up on me?" Naruto whined.

"A real ninja would've heard me. Now- what are they doing?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I just got here. You have to admit- this situation is pretty bizarre and funny."

"I don't think it's funny."

"You don't think anything's funny." Shino shrugged.

"You want help sorting them out?"

"No- I'm ok. I can handle this." Naruto walked over to the boys and began coaxing Sasuke off of Neji. When he looked back, Shino was gone. Naruto had a quick look around, but he couldn't see Shino anywhere. It looked like Shino had left. Naruto smiled, then called out-

"Rise and shine." The three boys froze, then Sasuke blushed and got off of Neji and Neji stood up. The boys looked confused, so Naruto put them out of their misery- "Sasuke, Lee, Neji, wish for me. Follow me back to Sasuke's house." The three boys nodded, then Naruto set off to go back home.

Shino watched this from high above in a tree. He didn't know what Naruto had done, but he'd done something. Shino decided he'd take it up with someone- probably Shikamaru- as soon as possible.

Naruto unlocked the door and strode into Sasuke house with the three boys following him. When he walked into the living room, he saw a sight to behold- Kiba was clinging to the top of a standing lamp while Akamaru slept at the base of the lamp. Naruto laughed out loud and nearly fell over in joy, but Neji caught him. Naruto had the three boys sit next to each other, then he strode over to Kiba.

"Kiba, wish for me. Stop acting like a cat and wake up." Kiba froze, then slid down the lamp in shock, waking Akamaru. Kiba stood up, dazed.

"Hey, Naruto. What's going on. You were just here, then… I was up a lamp!" Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder, making him stiffen in pleasure, as per his triggers.

"Kiba, wish for me. Go and sit with the other boys." Kiba nodded, then went and sat next to Lee. Naruto smiled, then took out the jewel. The four boys instantly gazed at the jewel in wonder.

"Ok boys. From now on, when I have given you a command, you may not leave the building that you are in unless given express permission by me. Understand?" The boys all nodded eagerly, never looking away from jewel. "Good. Also, I have another trigger for you. If I say 'Good boy' then you'll feel a giant boost if pleasure. This pleasure will be the best thing you've ever felt, and you'll want more of it. You'll crave it, but you'll know that you can only get that pleasure by serving me. You'll also know that giving anything away to people who don't know about my hypnosis will mean that you'll evener get that pleasure. Understand?" The boys nodded again. Naruto grinned. Now, there was no way that the boys would betray him. They also would tell anything to anyone. Naruto laughed out loud (trying to be evil) then turned back to the boys. "Rise and shine," he said, then the boys stood up and rubbed their eyes. Naruto watched them get confused about why they were sitting on the floor. Then Naruto spoke again.

"Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, wish for me. Be my bodyguards when I go out." The boys nodded, then stood up. Naruto left the house, with his bodyguards. He would soon need them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter. Moba, from Naruto's Revelation, returns! Please review!**

Shino sat in a large armchair, but he was on edge and was not allowing himself to get comfortable. He sat across from Shikamaru, who was also on edge. It was Shino who'd come to Shikamaru, questioning Naruto's resent actions.

"What could Naruto have done though? Genjutsu doesn't allow you to actually control people!" This was Shikamaru. Shino shrugged.

"I don't know. Whatever is going on, we should monitor the situation. Who knows who Naruto's gotten to at the moment?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever. Keep an eye on it." Shikamaru stood and left. Shino grumbled, then set of to find Naruto.

Naruto was in the outskirts of the village, taking a walk with his 'bodyguards' while he pondered his next move. He wanted to hypnotise a woman, but he didn't know who. Women always seemed to be talking with one another, and if one girl started acting weird, then the other girls would know about. There was also the question of both Shino and Shikamaru, who might know of Naruto's antics. Naruto shook his head, telling himself that all would be well, then he heard footsteps. Turning, Naruto saw a tall man in a mask walking through the gates of the village. He wore a long, dark cloak and had a big hat and gloves on. Naruto could see none of this man's skin.

"Hello, young sirs!" the man called. "What brings you to this particular spot?"

"Just having a think," Naruto replied.

"Ah, good," the ma replied. "There is much to think of. My name is Obma- pleased to meet you."

"I'm Naruto. This is Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Lee." Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy about this man, so he tried to end the conversation there and then, but the man stepped toward him.

"Tell me of yourself," the man commanded. Naruto shook his head and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Obma, but we're in a hurry. Excuse us." Naruto began to walked away, but the man suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Please don't leave without permission," Mr Obma lectured. "It could lead to… you getting hurt." The man pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Naruto, before making hand signs and casting a jutsu- the Shuriken Shadow Jutsu. Many shurikens appeared and Naruto attempted to summon some shadow doppelgängers, but before he could, his bodyguards stepped forward. Lee jumped forward and started kicking shurikens out of the air. Kiba made some hands signs and used the 'Down on all fours' technique before catching one shuriken in his mouth and deflecting another. Neji used his gentle horn fighting style to stop shurikens with pin- point accuracy. Sasuke made hand signs and blew a large fireball at a large amount of shurikens- rendering then useless. Mr Obma laughed.

"Well, aren't you boys fun. Shall we?" he taunted, then pulled out a blade. It was very long- almost as long as Mr Obma was tall, and was curved slightly, though there seemed to be no obvious place to hold the blade. Mr Obma wasn't swayed by this however- he grabbed it in the middle (Naruto guessed that his gloves protected him). Mr Obma suddenly dashed forward, attempting to slash Kiba, but Kiba parried the blade with his fighting technique. Neji stepped in to press his Tenketsu, but Mr Obma sidestepped the attack. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and rushed at him, but Mr Obma cast an illusion and vanished. The group looked around to find him, but Mr Obma soon dropped down from above. Lee leaped out from under attack and went for a kick, while Naruto summoned a shadow doppelgänger behind Obma, trapping him. Neji pressed his tenketsu, rendering him useless, then Sasuke punched him in the stomach. Obma coughed up blood, then grinned.

"You boys are impressive. Shame that you were caught out by a shadow doppelgänger." The clone disappeared to reveal Mr Obma further down the path. Mr Obma rushed at them, but before the boys could engage, there was a shout.

"Moba, stop there! Surrender!" Mr Obma turned to see at least 5 jonin, including the Hokage, stood in the street. He went pale. Trying to escape, Mr Obma threw a smoke bomb, but the jonin were already upon him.

"Moba, you're treachery ends here and now," the Hokage declared.

"Moba? This guy's called Obma," Naruto said.

"Oh no Naruto. This a Moba- a friend of Zabuza. Looks like he broke in here and tried to kill you guys. You fought well." Naruto bowed his head as the jonin led Moba away, then Naruto turned to his friends.

"Thank you boys for that. Good boys." The four boys instantly shook for a couple seconds with pleasure, then they retained their normal personalities. Naruto grinned. "Let's go back- it's getting late." The boys nodded, then the party left for Sasuke's house.

Shino was stood outside Sasuke's house. Looking in, it was clear that something had happened in there, but what, Shino had no idea. He'd decided to wait to see if Naruto showed up here. And now, what do you know, he had!

Naruto turned the corner with his friends and saw Shino there.

'Perfect,' Naruto thought. 'Now we can find out what Shino knows.'

"Hi Shino!" How you doing!" Naruto called.

"Hello Naruto. May I talk with you?"

"Sure. Come on in." Shino agreed and Naruto led him into Sasuke's house.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Shino leaned forward in his seat.

"Strange things have been happening recently. Know anything about it." Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know that I have." Naruto took out the jewel. "Say, what's your opinion on this jewel?" Shino looked at it for a second, then shrugged.

"I don't really care about it." Naruto frowned, wondering what was wrong. He'd been getting better at this hypnosis stuff. Naruto thought for a bit, then came up with what he thought might be the problem here.

"Hey, Shino, can I see your eyes?"

"No."

"Please. What colour are they?"

"Brown." Naruto grumbled, then pressed on.

"Please show me your eyes. I want to see them." Shino shook his head.

"I don't like showing off my eyes." Shino turned for the door.

"Pleas take them off Shino. I know they'll come off eventually." Naruto pleaded. Shino shook his head once more. Naruto shuffled over to his friends. "Lee, Neji, wish for me. Grab Shino's eyes, and hold them behind his back. Hold him in place and make sure that he can't look anywhere other than the jewel." Neji and Lee nodded, then casually walked behind Shino. They suddenly turned and grabbed his arms. Shino cried out, but he was powerless to resist as he was held in place. Naruto giggled. "Sorry, Shino, but you've worked out too much. I'm afraid I'm going to have to hypnotise you for a little bit. But I think that I need your glasses off. Want to take them off?" Shino struggled. "Very well. Kiba, wish for me. Take off Shino's glasses." Shino looked toward Kiba.

"No Kiba. Don't. Stop it. NO!" Kiba stood up, and approached Shino.


End file.
